


I'll be there for you...

by flowing_river



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Fluff, Found Family, Gen, How is that not a tag, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Parent Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Platonic Cuddling, Whump, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Mac dislocates his shoulder. Jack is always there to take care of him.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	I'll be there for you...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know it's been a while, but life has been crazy and I got distracted with other things. Anyways, hope y'all like this and "Destiny" is next on my list :)

Mac watches as Jack opens up the door for him and puts down all his things and turns on the lights.

“I could have opened the door,” Mac says holding up his uninjured arm.

“And have you risk forgetting you have one arm in a sling?” Jack asks

“That was one time.”

Jack raises his eyebrows at him and then helps him inside and to the couch. He immediately goes into the kitchen and Mac can hear the sounds of food being warmed up. Jack comes back with a bowl of soup and sets it down on the table in front of him.

Mac moves to take off his sling, but Jack’s hand stops him.

“You don’t want that shoulder to get out of it’s socket again,” he says gently

Mac winces, remembering how he was slammed into a wall on the mission by one of the men working for the terrorist they were trying to take down. He had held his arm behind his back and pushed it up and held it there until his shoulder gave out.

Jack had shown up a few minutes later, drawn there by his screams because the man hadn’t let go of his arm even after it had been dislocated.

Mac had seen Jack’s rare fury then, lying on the ground and watching Jack beat up the man to hurt him.

Mac quickly drinks his soup and gets up to get ready to sleep. He’s tired and medical had given him some pain meds. Mac knows Jack is going to stay the night, he always does when Mac is injured.

Mac carefully pulls off his sling and lays down and puts his arm over his stomach, so his shoulder is relaxed. And he slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Jack sits on the couch and watches something random on TV. Mac went to sleep about an hour ago and Jack is pretty much ready to take over the guest room and get some sleep himself when he hears a noise.

He hears a shout coming from Mac’s room and he pulls out his gun and quickly, but quietly, makes it towards Mac’s room. He knows it’s likely a nightmare but being at Mac’s house makes him paranoid.

He quickly enters Mac’s room and Mac is trashing on the bed letting out cries of pain. He quickly puts his gun away and goes to wake Mac up. He winces as he notices how much Mac is trashing his injured arm around and then Mac wakes up with a scream and clutches at his shoulder.

He’s pale and trembling, but Jack can’t blame it all on the nightmare. Jack gently pulls Mac’s hand away from his shoulder and recognizes the fact that Mac has dislocated his shoulder again.

Mac curses and curls up, holding his arm stiffly.

“Kid?” Jack asks gently.

“I’m fine,” Mac manages to say through his obvious signs of pain.

“That shoulder doesn’t look too good,” Jack coaxes, “I think I should take you to the hospital.”

“No,” Mac groans, “You can fix it.”

“Mac, I don’t know what kind of damage-”

“Please,” Mac begs.

Jack sighs, they both know he can’t refuse Mac anything.

“Okay, kid. Come on and lay on the floor.”

It takes less than a minute for Jack to slip Mac’s shoulder back in it’s socket and Mac doesn’t even let out a single noise of pain. Mac relaxes when it’s finally done, sits up and carefully stretches his likely sore shoulder.

“Sorry,” Mac says quietly, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I hadn’t fallen asleep yet. And don’t apologize about things out of your control, kiddo.”

Mac looks down at his lap.

“Wanna talk about it?” Jack asks.

Mac shakes his head, “I’m tired.”

“Come on,” Jack says helping Mac up onto the bed and laying down next to him.

“What are you doing?” Mac asks.

Sometime they share a bed, on missions where they really have to, but Jack’s never done this before.

“Making sure you don’t hurt yourself in your sleep again,” Jack says.

Mac looks confused as he makes himself comfortable, but doesn’t protest when Jack holds him, being careful of his arm. Mac cuddles into Jack’s side immediately.

“Go to sleep kid, I got you,” Jack whispers.

Jack watches as Mac’s eyes close and his breathing slows down. Jack gives him a fond smile before closing his own eyes.

Everything’s alright with his kid in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
